


Rainy Week in Tokyo

by ravenselle



Category: JUDGE EYES: 死神の遺言 | Judgment
Genre: Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Facials, Licking, Light Bondage, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Pec Fucking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, chest worship, tit fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23306863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenselle/pseuds/ravenselle
Summary: "Was all this really necessary?” Kaito asked. “Y’know I could just sit back and let both of you do whatever, right?”Higashi snorted and Yagami caught his eye and grinned.“We all know you’re more interested in us than your own pleasure,” Higashi said. The slight blurriness from his glasses being carefully put away with the rest of his clothes gave Kaito a soft glow, like he was producing light.“Just relax, okay?” Yagami said, rubbing his hand softly across Kaito’s shoulder.Kaito leaned into Yagami’s touch and sighed. “Yeah, yeah.”
Relationships: Higashi Toru/Kaito Masaharu, Higashi Toru/Kaito Masaharu/Yagami Takayuki, Kaito Masaharu/Yagami Takayuki
Comments: 12
Kudos: 59





	Rainy Week in Tokyo

It had rained three times already, and it was raining again. Though Higashi was glued to watching Yagami tenderly tying Kaito up in intricate knots and designs, the sound of rain against the window panes of Yagami’s office made the scene even more tender. Kaito was huffing as he was tied up, his face red, his half-interested cock tucked against his thigh as Yagami spoke softly to him while he began tying his wrists behind his back.

“Loose enough?” Yagami asked. Though Higashi couldn’t see from where he was sitting, he knew from experience Yagami would be tugging the bonds as he asked.

“Was all this really necessary?” Kaito asked. “Y’know I could just sit back and let both of you do whatever, right?”

Higashi snorted and Yagami caught his eye and grinned. 

“We all know you’re more interested in us than your own pleasure,” Higashi said. The slight blurriness from his glasses being carefully put away with the rest of his clothes gave Kaito a soft glow, like he was producing light. 

“Just relax, okay?” Yagami said, rubbing his hand softly across Kaito’s shoulder. 

Kaito leaned into Yagami’s touch and sighed. “Yeah, yeah.”

They got Kaito to move over the couch and Yagami spread his legs for him, grinning up at him. Higashi moved closer, his heart racing as his and Kaito’s face were close enough to kiss. No matter how many times they did this, it was always surreal to him; he could kiss Kaito whenever he wanted, suck him off, get fucked. His plush lips against his felt like a dream come true.

Yagami knelt between Kaito’s knees and began teasing him, sucking and licking painfully close to Kaito’s thick cock, but never close enough to touch. Kaito moaned into Higashi’s mouth as they kissed, making Higashi’s own erection twitch and reach towards his navel. 

“Fuck…” Higashi whispered against Kaito’s mouth and began toying with Kaito’s nipples. He thrust his hips and moaned even louder, his eyes shut tight as he dealt with the pleasure of Yagami and Higashi teasing him at the same time. 

Higashi pulled away, Kaito’s lips redder from their kissing. He squeezed Kaito’s pec, the plump muscle pleasant beneath his fingertips. 

“You’re so strong,” Higashi said, in awe. 

Kaito chuckled and puffed out his chest, preening. “Fuck yeah I am. You have no idea how many hours at the gym these babies took--”

The discussion of his workout routine got interrupted when Higashi began planting wet kisses across his chest, skirting around his hard nipples even though he wanted nothing more than to take them into his mouth and suck until they were tender and bright red. 

“Ah, good idea,” Yagami said, standing up from his position between Kaito’s legs.

Kaito huffed at the lack off attention near his dick, but groaned when Yagami joined Higashi in sucking and kissing across his chest.

“Fuck, your tits are divine,” Yagami muttered.

Kaito snorted and was no doubt about to try and explain his routine to them again, but Yagami took his right nipple into his mouth and began sucking. Kaito’s cocky, smug face that drove Higashi wild was now open-mouth panting, his brows drawn together as Higashi and Yagami obsessed over his chest. Higashi decided to join Yagami, and took Kaito’s other nipple into his mouth, running his tongue around it. He sucked gently, lapping his tongue around his areola when he felt like it, his aching cock pressed against Kaito’s side. He gently bit down on Kaito’s nipple and almost moaned when Kaito keened, his hips thrusting up to get friction.

“Cute…” Yagami murmured before going back to sucking. 

Kaito squirmed, his arms flexing as he tried to move them. “Fuck… I wanna touch you guys.”

“Mm. Later,” Yagami said, distracted. “How’d a guy like you get such cute nipples?”

Higashi said nothing, but agreed in his mind. In addition to having adorable nipples--a little wide, soft pink that matched his lips--he also went wild over attention paid to them. He was already groaning at the attention.

Higashi pulled away and blew a stream of cool air against the nipple that had just been in his mouth, his cock twitching as Kaito shuddered, goosebumps rising on his skin. He threw his head back and continued squirming, no doubt wishing he could be paying back the attention.

“You always take such good care of us,” Higashi said, pulling away slightly; he wanted to meet Kaito’s eyes as he said this. “You deserve to feel just as good as you make us feel.”

Kaito’s eyelashes fluttered closed after Higashi finished speaking. He glanced at Yagami and gave a small smile as he realized that Yagami was sucking  _ hard _ . Yagami’s eyes were closed, too, and he looked blissful, like he could stay there all day. Higashi glanced at the nipple he’d been sucking on--standing at attention, pinker than usual from the sucking and licking. 

Both Yagami and Kaito gave Higashi a questioning look when he stood up, no doubt wondering if he needed a break, but relaxed when Higashi simply readjusted himself between Kaito’s muscular thighs. He ran his hands up and down his warm, tanned skin and reveled in the way Kaito’s body tensed and shuddered at his touch. He was so sensitive, so cute for a man who always tried to come across as the tough type. 

Instead of lowering himself down further to suck Kaito’s weeping cock, he instead pushed him into a more reclined position. He knelt closer and began licking between his abs. His abdomen trembled at the touch--he was squirming again. His abs began to shine with his spit as he traced every inch he could. He tasted clean, like he’d just showered, but a faint saltiness still prevailed. 

“Higashi is having the best ideas tonight,” Yagami murmured, a string of saliva connecting Kaito’s nipple to his lips as he pulled away and watched Higashi worship his abs. “But I think I might have just gotten the best idea yet.”

Higashi didn’t ask what, just raised an eyebrow as he continued laving his tongue across Kaito’s expansive chest, loving the way his tongue dipped between the grooves of his abs. 

“C’mon, let’s lay him down,” Yagami said. 

Higashi pulled away, wishing he could stay longer, but he already knew what Yagami wanted. As much as Higashi loved Kaito’s chest, Yagami was practically obsessed. 

“Really, dude?” Kaito asked, grinning as Yagami straddled his chest once they got him laid on the sofa. His cocky grin was back--he knew exactly what he did to the both of them. 

“Did you expect anything else?” Yagami asked, grinning as he spit down on the groove between Kaito’s pecs. 

Higashi’s cock throbbed as he watched Yagami press Kaito’s pecs together, making them seem bigger than they already were. He sandwiched his dick between the soft flesh and began thrusting, moaning loudly as his hips worked. Higashi wanted to continue watching, but he noticed that the crease of Kaito’s thigh was soaked with precum. He had to be aching.

He licked his lips as he sat between his legs, leaning forward and nuzzling his balls and shaft, inhaling slowly as he took in his masculine scent. Kaito arched his back and gasped loudly when Higashi took the head of his cock into his mouth, sucking hard.

“Fuck, Kaito…” Yagami’s voice nearly broke as he spoke. “Do that again, Higashi.” 

Higashi sucked again, harder than before. Kaito moaned louder than before, squirming and trying to break his arms free. Even from his odd position, Higashi could tell that Yagami was getting close. He started taking more of Kaito’s cock into his mouth, his lips spreading obscenely from how thick he was. He worked his tongue along the sensitive frenulum, satisfaction pooling in his belly when Kaito began moaning louder, which in turn made Yagami let out a low moan, his hips stilling.

Higashi kept sucking, taking more of his length in as he bobbed his head. 

“C’mon, it’s your turn, man,” Yagami said.

Higashi glanced up and saw Yagami was talking to him. He raised an eyebrow and continued bobbing his head.

“You haven’t touched your dick all night,” Yagami said, turning tender in the moment and stroking Higashi’s cheek with his thumb, urging him to pull off. “Come look at my cum shot, I think you’ll like it.”

Higashi reluctantly pulled off Kaito’s cock, but not before he licked the excess precum leaking from the tip and swallowing down the salty taste. He stood up and stared at Kaito’s face. It was redder than earlier, strings of pearly white cum all across his face--even some across his thick eyelashes. His breathing quickened as he switched places with Yagami, pressing Kaito’s thick pecs between his fingers, enveloping his cock between them. Some of Yagami’s cum was in the groove he created, making him lose his breath even more.

“Oh my god,” Higashi said, jackrabbiting his hips wildly. He couldn’t keep his eyes off Kaito’s face, the almost artistic way cum was splattered across him. 

Kaito was panting, open-mouthed. Higashi couldn’t resist and leaned forward, licking Yagami’s cum from every inch of his face he could reach as he frantically chased his orgasm. Kaito began moaning loudly--no doubt from the deepthroating he was getting from Yagami at that moment--and it made him even hotter. His eyes were screwed shut in pleasure as Higashi continued licking the cum from his face.

“You’re so hot, Kaito-san,” Higashi said, his hips stuttering as he started getting closer. Kaito’s warm chest wrapped around his erection felt too good. 

He heard an agreeing “hmm” from behind him--Yagami bringing in his two cents. Kaito’s lips quirked into a smile before he groaned loudly, thrusting his hips up into Yagami’s mouth. The motion jostled Higashi, and was enough to make him cum. Most of Yagami’s cum was already gone, but what was left mixed with his own as he came across Kaito’s handsome face. 

There was a pleasant silence after they all finished, the rain pattering gently against the windowpanes as they all panted. Higashi was the first to move, getting off Kaito’s chest so he could sit up and get untied.

“That wasn’t all bad, was it?” Yagami asked, grinning at Kaito’s cum-covered face.

Kaito huffed and rolled his eyes. “I guess I wouldn’t be opposed to doing it again."

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/ravenselle1)


End file.
